Crónicas de Seychelles
by Anais KirkJones
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo sola; pasaron muchos sucesos en su vida... pero eso nunca cambió. Aún sigue sola pero esta vez, esperandolo a él. FranciaxSey en una relación paternal o--ó
1. primeros visitantes

Disclaimer: Aun que me duela decirlo, Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz-sama, que realmente es admirable por hacerme leer y tragar, y tragar historia universal…al grado de sangrar historia o.o.

**Crónicas de Seychelles.**

**Chap 1: Primeros visitantes**

Ella _siempre_ había estado sola.

Desde el primer día que los rayos del sol alumbraron sus ojitos castaños, cuando vio el maravilloso mundo que la rodeaba, que no había nadie en kilómetros…ella, a pesar de su corta edad, supo que estaría sola.

No necesitaba a nadie se decía cada vez que caía, cada vez que tenía miedo por las noches, cada vez que miraba al horizonte esperando que alguien –o algo- se asomara y cambiara el acostumbrado paisaje.

¿Y entonces que era _eso _que sentía que le hacía falta?

A la corta edad que poseía no entendía nada; sólo era una pequeña de dos años que recorría aquellas islas con sus morenos pies. No es que fuera a encontrar mucho –se decía- no es que realmente haya alguien además de mí.

Y la niña a pesar de no saber pronunciar palabra era muy inteligente. Podía pensar mucho más profundo que los infantes de su edad y sorprendentemente se podía valer por si misma.

Un día, cuando la niña cumplió sus tres años, un barco se asomo en el horizonte. Sorprendida corrió a la costa, cayendo varias veces en el camino, pero finalmente levantándose hasta llegar a su meta.

Miró el barco con curiosidad. ¿Qué sería ese animal tan grande? –se pregunto con inocencia. Y la chica esperó, y esperó hasta que el animal llegara hasta ella.

Una vez el barco anclado, dos hombres bajaron recorriendo la orilla sin percatarse de su presencia. La niña mantuvo el silencio y los seguía de cerca, fascinada por los sonidos y movimientos que hacían.

La pelinegra se acercó un poco más para escuchar con mayor detalle los sonidos que esos animales hacían, mas en un descuido de su escondite se reveló. Los hombres la miraron con sorna, burlándose de la amenaza que era y se acercaron a paso firme a ella.

Ella sólo abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de una gran mano en su brazo y por inercia intentó alejarse. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué la mano quemaba? ¿Por que no se podía alejar?

Los hombres parecían hablar entre ellos, la niña nunca había visto seres más fascinantes y escalofriantes que ellos.

La muchacha miró a ambos hombres, no entendía que decían…no sabía como reaccionar. Ella nunca había visto a otro humano y a pesar que en cierto grado anhelaba más como ella…estos le daban miedo, mucho miedo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

Uno de los hombres le golpeó la mejilla y eso sólo aumento su llanto. ¿Por qué dolía? ¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí? Una segunda cachetada llegó, volteándole el rostro y haciéndola caer al suelo.

Por alguna razón sabía que todo lo que hiciera haría enojar a aquellos seres, así que guardó silencio tragándose sus lágrimas y obedeciendo lo poco que entendía.

No era fácil, pasar de la completa soledad al aprovechamiento del cual era presa, pero ella era fuerte…ella no se iba a rendir.

Los Hombres resultaron ser portugueses, que en busca de las Indias habían dado con su hogar. Eran malvados piratas que pensaban utilizar su pequeña morada como escondite y ella sabía, a pesar que todo, que no los podría correr de lo que era suyo.

El dolor constante en su cuerpo se lo decía…y aun que desde ese día nunca estuvo la isla sola, ella se sentía más abandonada que antes.

Los días sólo avanzaban y así pronto la niña cumplió un año* bajo la tutela de aquellos invasores. No sonreía por que era golpeada, no comía por que se le era arrebatado, no jugaba por que era castigada, no lloraba por que sólo le influía más dolor.

Aprendió que era mucho mejor su antigua soledad, aquella pacifica comparada con la que ahora sentía en su corazón. Hubiera sido mejor que nunca nadie pisara su hogar y así ella seguiría en su ignorancia, viviendo feliz como lo era hasta ese entonces.

Un día de invierno un tifón ataco el lugar, destruyendo las casas de sus captores y estos, al descubrir el mal clima que parecía venir…huyeron abandonándola en medio de la tormenta.

Fueron duros días, no había ningún lugar que no fuera alcanzado por las olas o por la humedad que la tenía enferma. Su único abrigo era un trapo de saco que los Portugueses le habían dado de prenda y que ahora estaba roído por el tiempo. La morena se abrazó más a sí misma y así pasó los tres días que duró la tormenta.

Enferma, cansada y hambrienta se dirigió a la costa a la espera de sus captores. A pesar de todo lo que la hacían sufrir…ya se había acostumbrado y sabía que ellos siempre volverían.

Pero pasaron meses, y meses y ningún barco con la bandera que tanto le asustaba aparecía frente a sus ojos.

De nuevo estaba sola, completamente sola.

Y esta vez lloraba por ello, sin saber si de alivio o de desesperación.

_* un año de país equivaldría a sus cien años humanos..más o menos… _

_Hola! Se preguntaran…¿Qué se le ocurrió ahora a esta? Si no es así..bueno XD mejor para mí. En realidad yo me había dedicado de lleno al fandom de Naruto, pero Hetalia me ha invadido (¿?) y decidí subir las historias que ya tenía pensadas..y algunas que ya tenía escritas. Esta es una de ellas._

_Estaba buscando fics de Seychan..y vi muy pocos, sólo uno en español…lo que me alegro y me deprimió a la vez. Así que me decidí a plasmar en fic la idea que veníamos trayendo hace unos días y aquí esta!_

_¡Las crónicas de vida de Sey!_

_Espero que sean bien recibida y no sean crueles T.T _

_PS: visite perfil para aprender sobre la autora, sus delirios, fotologs, rols, cosplays….o por que rayos tiene ese pen name en vez del que "el mundo" ubica XD_


	2. Encuentro con el hombre sol

Disclaimer: Aun que me duela decirlo, Hetalia y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz-sama, que realmente es admirable por hacerme leer y tragar, y tragar historia universal…al grado de sangrar historia o.o.

**Crónicas de Seychelles.**

**Chap 2: Encuentro con el hombre-sol**

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses, y nadie aparecía en aquel largo horizonte. La niña permanecía inmóvil –en la orilla- esperando que volvieran con ella.

¿Por qué ya no vuelven? Se preguntaba mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no inundaran su rostro. ¿Por qué? Era la gran pregunta, ella no había hecho nada para provocar que la abandonaran, había obedecido todo lo que había entendido y aun que, su conciencia le exigía odiarlos..no podía.

Ellos habían sido los primeros en hacerle compañía, de una u otra manera, eran como…la niña no sabía con que palabra asociarlos, ya que conocía muy pocas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Necesitaba de otras personas, lo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que duró con aquella gente morena y sabía también que por sí misma nunca podría dejar el que era su hogar.

Suspiró con desesperación y se abrazó un poco más a sus piernas. Estaba empezando a caer la noche y el frío se colaba por su vestimenta, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello y no se movería ni un centímetro de su puesto de vigilancia.

Era la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma. Permanecer y esperar hasta que algo llegara a cambiar, eso si, su pequeño cuerpo de cuatro años apenas la dejaba continuar.

Sin más remedio apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y lentamente se quedo dormida en medio de la fría noche.

El murmullo lejano de unas voces tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña que de un salto abrió los ojos encontrándose con un hombre rubio mirándola fijamente, su cara demostraba cierta preocupación.

La niña gritó y se alejó escondiéndose tras una roca. Miraba de hito en hito al hombre y este se quedaba ahí, mirándola fascinado. Al parecer no comprendía que la chica tenía miedo, que temblaba fuertemente gracias a ello y que estaba ahogando las lágrimas.

Una bajó por su mejilla y el rubio se alarmó. Corrió hacia ella y le preguntó alguna cosa que la morena no entendía y aumentaba su llanto.

Ella tenía miedo; nunca había visto a nadie como él, de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules como el mar y piel tan blanca como la arena de sus pies. ¿Qué era? ¿Le haría daño como los otros?

Esas preguntas bastaron para incrementar su llanto y que en él, en un muy mal portugués, repitiera que no le hiciera daño, que por favor no lo hiciera. El hombre aferró a la niña más fuerte en sus brazos intentando consolarla, y tras unos segundos de buscar las palabras en su mente y traducirlas al idioma de la pequeña, preguntó por que creía eso.

Esta levanto los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y lo miró preguntándole si no era eso lo que solían hacer todos con ella.

Maltratarla y luego abandonarla.

El hombre sintió una puñalada en el pecho al oír tan tristes palabras y negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que no iba a dejar a esa pequeña sola. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la niña y comenzó a cantarle una dulce canción, calmando su llanto y logrando que ella por fin respirara normalmente.

El hombre no se veía malo, no como los otros. Tenía la apariencia del sol, pensaba al ver su rubio cabello y del sol ella no podía temer. Sonrió, creyendo que talvez, sólo talvez…no le volvería a pasar lo de la vez anterior y con esa idea se quedo dormida en los brazos de aquel hombre de ancha sonrisa y con extraña fragancia.

Soñando que nunca más estaría sola.

_

* * *

_

_En fin, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta crónica, me gusta la idea de hacer cápitulos cortos…no estoy acostumbrada a expandir demasiado una idea y a pesar, que este capitulo en realidad sería mucho más largo, he decidido cortarlo ahí y crear un capitulo completo para la vida de Sey con Francia..por que se dieron cuenta que era Francis ¿cierto o-o?_

_Además me gustaría saludar a mi amiga y trapo de lágrimas kachan, a mi querida Sey…yeah, aun que parezca loco yo hablo con los personajes de hetalia…mi síndrome de locura es tanto que llego a verlos en mi casa y conversar con ellos…jaja realmente creo que me estoy desquiciando…y también a Vale (lady sou) por ser una de las que me apoya en mis delirios y estar siempre ahí._

_¡Espero que sigan leyendo! Y si el tiempo (y la bondad) les da me dejan un comentario *·*_


End file.
